Pokemon: The adventure begins anew
by Naito Writer
Summary: K  or T rated  After a final confrontation with a dark Pokemon, Ash is sent on a mission to get stronger as he relives his Pokemon Training to await the coming of the danger to come with the help of his Pokemon and a special armor. With changes to come.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them except for the OC's I put in.

Thanks to Complete Hollow and Spirit of Angel for being judges of this idea and giving me their ideas on what to put in and hope this Pokemon fic will do well.

Also thanks to RedDragonforce 1's fic, Davis's time travel adventure for getting my brain pumping with ideas for this.

Now you read it on Naruto, you read it on One Piece, and any other fic you can think of. Now here is the Prologue of the time reliving fanfic, of Pokemon.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pokemon: The adventure begins anew.

Prologue.

* * *

It was dark times in the future of the Pokemon world where the world came to its downfall by a Pokemon that was made for pure evil, by the villainous group known Team Rocket.

This Pokemon was created with the power of a dark plate, creating the ultimate being known to the world as Kuragari. But the organization failed to control it and met their end by its hands, that soon followed by the inhabitants of the world, both humans and Pokemon.

The strongest trainers of the world united, but eventually had fallen, with every other hiding from the death bringing threat. Some forming resistances into try and stopping it, only to mostly fail with their lives along with their Pokemon.

Some of the legends had come to together to meet the fate as them, even though everything they had tried had led to nothing but death.

On this day though hope had come for the creatures end, the night of which the Pokemon master of this planet will once again come forth to save the world, after seeking out the means to destroying it.

* * *

Standing on top of the once resting place of a Rayquaza in the cold night, stood the Pokemon of destruction and death as they call him. Standing at the height of a Charizard, with the appearance somewhat of a human male.

Having pitch black skin, a slightly muscled body, its lower legs being encased in dark gray armored scales with three small fin like ridges on the side of the upper legs, with double pointed feet.

The torso had a six pack build, with a dark gray plate embedded in the chest similar to one of Arceus', having a red jewel in the center giving off its power. Its shoulders had dark gray point sided fitted armor on both of them.

Its wrists had thin gold like wrist bands, having similar colored anklets. The head was covered in an armored dark gray helmet similar to Arceus' head, with a metal thin ponytail that goe's to the shoulders.

The helmet left the face exposed, showing the slight frown this Pokemon was giving off, its eyes closed and arms crossed. As if it were waiting for something, or someone.

"Kuragari!" A strong voice yells out to the creature, coming up from the entrance of the top of Sky pillar.

Getting this Pokemon to slowly reveal it's blood red eyes to the person.

The man was a tall 36 year old, having a muscled body, wearing dark blue cargo jeans, a brown belt with a rectangular case, containing his six Poke-balls. Having a fitting black sleeved shirt, with dark gray strapped gloves. A black opened trench coat and boots.

His skin was tanned, with a face that could get any girls attention, having short spiked up raven black hair, chocolate brown eyes and Z's on his cheeks, with a scar on his left eye.

As Kuragari gave a calm stare, the man known as Ash Ketchum gave a cold glare. A cold breeze blew passed them, without even an inch of a reaction, until Kuragari spoke in an emotionless tone, using telepathy it would seem.

"Do you wish to die along with the other 'strong' trainers that fought me and failed?" Emphasizing on the word strong as if really they were nothing to him.

Clenching his right fist at the words he spoke, Ash retaliated by speaking out. "Those trainers did their best in trying to beat you. So you shouldn't think of them as nothing." His glare intensifying.

Kuragari was not fazed by it at all, staying as it stood. "And yet they all failed, each of them giving up their pathetic lives to be rid of me. Some females however refused to give up, so I read their minds. And you were in them, thinking of how they didn't want to displease you, if they had lost... A pitiful human emotion they must've had to do so."

Ash's teeth were shown and complete hatred came over him. 'Cynthia, Soledad, everyone.' He thought, picturing the ones he knew that had fallen before this mess had begun.

"So they were friends of yours, or were they more than that?" Kuragari asked, not caring of the reaction he received.

"Who gave you the right to go into my mind, what's in there is none of your damn business!" If Ash wasn't mad then he was furious now.

But the dark Pokemon again showed no reaction, but said ignoring the question. "You were the one who intervened with Team Rockets plans, not only that but the once known organizations that existed. The Pokemon master, Ash Ketchum."

Getting all of this from the man's mind, it was opened to him like a book. "Therefore, you should pose as more of a challenge than the weak I had faced." Unfolding its arms as if it were waiting for a battle.

Putting on a smirk that got the Pokemon to raise a brow slightly, having his eyes closed at the time, he said. "Sorry to disappoint you, but due to the situation I didn't bring my Pokemon for this."

Opening his eyes at the displeasing scowl he was given. He dug in his pocket of his trench coat, bringing it out whilst continuing. "Instead, I have something that will end all of this once and for all!" Now holding out a green sphere to him, with the inside having a faint glow of spatial energy with a slowly spinning circle of what looks to be Arceus's plates.

"How is that supposed to help you?" Kuragari asks with little curiosity.

To answer his question Ash holds it up high, calling out to it. "I Invoke the power of Arceus!"

The sphere shined beginning to grow until it consumed Ash's body, each of the plates appeared in a circle at the front.

Once the sphere shatters in an explosion, Kuragari was unmoving at the sight of what Ash was wearing.

Consisting of a round the neck to toe and hands full black body suit, with white armor, it was light but strong, each one of its pieces had a design linings for an element. Round the upper arms was flame designed same with circular shoulder armor with a circle on the front and back, producing a couple of thin flames, one over the side and the other over the top.

The lower arms were gauntlets over the hands stretched close to the forearms, with a pointed tip at the end on the back, having wind designs minus on the hands, having a pair of gold wrist bands and circled shapes on the knuckles.

His torso was slightly bulky, with no armor around the abdomen leaving it exposed, showing the lines of his muscles. Being lined and chiseled like the ground in the form of little wide cracks with yellow lines through each one on the chest.

Around the upper legs they had a wave design with a blank belt that has a circular gold buckle with a symbol of Arceus, consisting of its head in the middle and the golden cross like wheel around the head.

On both sides there were tilted up short curved back fins and attached were blank crotch and rear guard combined.

His lower legs had boots with lightning bolts on both sides, reaching below the knee's, having pointed gold tipped boots. His knee's protected by the attached oval guards.

His helmet was in the shape of Arceus' but unlike Kuragari's, this one had a black lens visor covering the eyes, with a dark gray mouth visor that has a line in the middle and the tipped mane was shorter.

And attached to the back of his armor was a pair of metal retracted dragon wings.

The two soon stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make the first move.

And it was Kuragari that launched a quick shadow ball and Ash launched himself into the air with his wings extended.

Following him by sight, the Pokemon soon went after him, the battle had now begun.

* * *

As Kuragari gave chase with the two of them circling the tower. It let loose another shadow ball, having Ash ascend out of the way.

With the ball flying off ahead, he spun around and launched a ball of fire. Having its eyes glow blue, the ball struck but hit the barrier it summoned.

Flying out of the smoke, both its hands charged with a purple surge of energy. Soon to unleash an electrical blast in the same color.

Ash cups both his hands forward firing the same type of attack but a yellow color, allowing them both to mix together and cancel eachother out with sparks still flying.

Using it as a distraction for the two to fly at one other. A fist connecting with the other, then came a knee from the two, until they broke into a fury of various punches and kicks.

A swung arm had Kuragari lean back, grab the limb, then threw Ash into the wall of the tower with a tornado spin.

Clenching his teeth as he pushed him self off the now small holed and cracked piece. Ash was about to charge in again, until he saw the sight of Kuragari's now a bit further away. It's right band expanding off of the wrist, moving forward and becoming thinner into the shape of a rotating ring.

The center of the ring charged with orange energy to form what looks to be a hyper beam.

Recognizing the attack, Ash brought his left arm forward in a side ways block. But with it beginning to glow, a light green medium medieval like shield with yellow lining appeared attached to the gauntlet. Ready to take on the attack.

Without a word of warning the powerful beam was fired, making an impact on the defensive weapon. Not enough to slow the paladin down, as he crashes through the wall into the tower.

Bringing the ring back into band form, Kuragari soon flew in through the same hole, not even warmed up as it seems.

The inside was dark but the windowless openings and the holes leading to the outside brought in as much light as they could. Walking passed pieces of the fallen ceiling, holes made in the floor.

Looking in all directions, the pillars on both sides supporting the tower were looking not to strong, so a powerful attack could bring them down.

Stopping its advancing Kuragari slowly closed its eyes, seeing if it could sense Ash from somewhere. And he was found, coming from behind.

Shooting round and summoning a barrier with a raised right arm, blocking off a blade of a long sword, the blade being lighted by the flame colored energy, connected by a dark red thin flamed safe guard with a purple diamond in the center and a black hilt.

Trying to break through it by having the energy of the blade become engulfed in flames, spreading in each direction of it.

Raising up its free hand the band took form of the rotating ring as the other did, charging up the same hyper beam.

Keeping up with the attack Ash felt as if the barrier had fallen as he was moving forward more, but he got struck by the blast that struck his blade moved him back and away. Scraping the floor with his boots.

Summoning an all black katana with a square guard that was linked with a chain on the side, connecting with the bottom of the hilt.

Shooting at the knight Kuragari brought the weapon overhead and the two clashed blades had met. Releasing a small surge of power, leaving a tiny trace after breaking.

Both flew backwards till at a good distance, releasing a dark wave from the dark sword and a flamed version from the other. Trying to push one another back, being a bit evenly matched.

Ash thrusts his sword blade first into the floor and with both hands cupped at his side, a ball of wind began to form. Glaring at the on going attacks, he thrusts them forward with a yell. "Tornado blast!"

Firing a spiraling wind that at his attack, giving it a helping hand pushing it back.

Both being either unaware or ignoring the fact that the corridor around them was shaking, with cracks and crumbling sounds being violently heard.

A big piece of the ceiling collapsed just a few meters away from the paladin warrior, but he paid no heed.

Summoning on the ring formed band with is free arm again. Kuragari launched a hyper beam onto his attack evening the odds, making the structural integrity of the ceiling, walls and floor weaker and worse.

With to much power the attacks were put in an explosion, causing both the walls and ceiling to collapse. And the both of them moved quickly back, with Ash grabbing his sword along the way.

Avoiding the falling pieces that fell through the giant hole, it didn't stop them though. Till it was showering small bits of stone, they flew at each other again, clashing between the gaping hole that led outside.

With a short pass they both spun and collided once more, sending out sparks. Kuragari's eyes then glowed, having one of the pillars behind Ash to be ripped off with a light blue aura around it.

Aimed for his back the pillar was sent flying, with Kuragari teleporting in a blue light. In slight confusion, he turns to late to dodge the pillar that slams into him, sending him flying down the floor below.

About to follow him Kuragari moved out of the way of an incoming fire blast, next in a strange sight, a tornado of razor sharp leaves slams engulfs him. The ones that passed left a cut that didn't leave the Pokemon flinching.

Covering itself in a fiery aura along with the eyes, Kuragari spread itself to unleash a ring of fire from all directions. Having the leaves to become bits of raining fire.

Looking below it was later met with a tackle from the paladin's shield. Ash pushed forth, sending them both through the above hole and ceiling.

With a roll Kuragari launches a couple of shadow balls, getting them blocked by the shield. The blade of the sword was surrounded by the dark energy, releasing it into a wave.

Taking it in his guard position, it felt strong driving him back slightly. But he only managed to move aside to send it flying behind, exploding into another ceiling.

With a raised sword to block off the coming black blade, Ash was eye to eye with the expressionless Kuragari. A couple of clashes occurred, before the dark type engulfs the blade in the same energy, bringing it outwards onto the shield.

Breaking the blocked move Kuragari brought its rotating ring close to his chest. Firing a close ranged hyper beam, sending Ash hurtling into a far off wall.

'At this rate, sky pillar will be nothing but ruins. This has to end.' Ash thought, unaware of the intrusion he had within his mind.

"It will not only become that, but also your grave." He says plainly, looking on, the demon of a Pokemon gave a steady glance without missing anything.

"Stay out of my head." He said seething with anger if he already wasn't, bringing his sword back. "And I mean it!" With a swing of his arm, unleashed a wave of fire. Having it shoot right for its target.

But as the attack came closer, Kuragari raises its own weapon. Then sends it passed after slicing it in half.

"An empty threat to me." He states two seconds in place. Then appears infront of Ash the next, the palm of its hand close to his chest.

As Ash looks down a shadow ball was primed and ready to blow.

Coming outside trough the wall with an explosion, Ash uses his wings as a means to slow himself. Having a circular motion of smoke coming off where the ball had blown.

Leaning back from a swift swing, sending in one of his own, having it knocked aside. Kuragari holds up his free arm, summoning the ring. Spinning back from the oncoming sword, taking aim once more, charging up for the attack.

Ash brings his shield infront. "Nature's tornado!" And a tornado of leaves shoot out of it like the first time. Kuragari uses teleport to escape out of the way, having the attack go through nothing.

Lowering the shield to take a look around, he did not pay attention from behind. The next thing he knew was that he was being sent to the wall of the Sky pillar by the fired hyper beam.

About to make his way out, Ash soon went through along with his attacker, who drove him in with a strong kick.

Various explosions were released either of fire, electric, wind, whatever they had used previously. Until it came to a stop at about two floors before reaching the top.

Despite the power and energy granted by the armor, Ash had held out well, till he was on a knee, sword being held as the blade was embedded in the ground, is armor and weapons being shown with some scratches. As well as the user panting for breath.

Kuragari did show injuries in various places, but did not show any signs of fatigue, just the same look. "You held out well for a human." Showing signs of little admiration for the trainer.

Giving a short chuckle at those words. "I trained for this day. So don't count me out, yet." Slowly get to his feet. Kuragari could sense something slightly rising from within the knights body, but there was no telling what it could be.

Once again their swords have met, releasing their power again. Letting go to move back, then releasing a wave from their swords, colliding with an explosion.

Coming out of the smoke was Ash's tornado blast, colliding with Kuragari that brought it onto its back, tearing up the floor from the force.

With a flip, psychic energy surrounds smaller pieces of stone, having them shoot off like missiles. Having Ash defend himself with his shield.

With his sword ready he knocks the small shower away with his shield, then swings downwards with his sword releasing shockwave of flames, burning down any of the stones remaining.

Kuragari was soon infront delivering a punch to the side of the mans head, followed with a spinning kick to the same place, sending Ash against the wall.

Again with the rotating ring it began to charge up a ball. "As this became interesting, you must now die. So join the pathetic fools that have faced me and tell them, no hope exists that can vanquish me."

After launching the beam, Ash snapped his eyes open with them glowing. Shooting his left arm out, having the beam get caught in psychic energy. Getting redirected into the ceiling.

Both ignore the falling bits as Ash struggled to keep to his feet, beginning to feel a little shaking in the knee's. But what he had to say was dripping with anger.

"No hope, ha! They might have been fools to you, but to others they were brave enough to stand up against you. Despite failing, I will honor their names.." A light blue aura appears around his body and eyes, beginning to turn red with anger.

In the middle of his chest a blue circular light also shows itself. Making Kuragari raise a brow as whatever he sensed before, began to make itself known and it felt powerful.

"Those trainers," Saying that as his swords shatters, "The Pokemon," Continuing and this time the same thing happening to his shield. "I WILL NOT LET THEM DOOWWWNNNN!"

His arms spread and head held back, unleashing a yell of power as the aura around him began to ignite. Sending energy waves throughout the place, having Kuragari shield himself from them with his barrier.

"IN HONOR OF THE FALLEN! GALLANT BUURRSSSTTT!" The waves ceased. But this time the floor under Ash broke apart because of the power he was unleashing, except he floated in place, his wings extended as far as they could reach.

When it finally calmed down, the aura remained as well as his eyes and the glowing circle, his white armor becoming a light red.

Kuragari actually looked stunned at the sight of the changed warrior, unaware of what he was capable of now.

With a simple stare Ash was instantly infront of it as if he used teleport, and had his right fist to the still erected barrier. Sending out a blast of wind that forced it back the same with Kuragari.

Just as the creation was about to swing its sword, Ash had moved like a blur. After the swing he appears behind, bringing his arm outwards, sending Kuragari sideways into the wall.

Coming out of the wall, it shook its head before feeling the back of its neck being grabbed and the both of them then flew through the remaining ceilings on to the roof level.

Ripping easily through before tossing Kuragari, getting it to roll about onto an outstretched leg to stop.

Landing with his wings slightly folded. Ash still had his boost in powered form. Watching Kuragari get to its feet, Ash sped his way over in a zigzag, appearing infront with a swung boot to the side of the head.

Being flown to the right Kuragari made its weapon shatter into darkness, before flipping a few times to its feet.

The instant it stopped to its feet, cupped hands were brought to its side. Charging up a strong shadow ball, he began to take aim. Till Ash vanished once more.

Keeping the ball primed, scanning what he could to find the target it was meant for, something was sensed coming from behind. So spinning and thrusting the ball forward, just as a fiery covered fist came towards him.

With an explosion by the two warriors, the two of them flew backwards out of the smoke cloud they had created.

Tearing the floor beneath them in the process. The energy he was using was being depleted with the mode he was using, giving him enough for one more attack. Cause if it doesn't count, then he was done for.

Both stood at the ready seeming to charge up with what they have. Except Ash has something up his sleeve.

With a clap of his hands, the energy surrounding his body erupts, creating glowing versions of the plates slowly circling round infront of him. Turning his armor back to its original color.

A dark aura surrounds Kuragari as it stood ready along with purple glowing eyes, a surge being emitted from its body.

Transferring the remaining energy from his Gallant Burst move into the plates, his own eyes glowing yellow.

With cupped hands once more at the side, a ball of swirling dark energy formed having small electrical sparks flow out.

"PLATES OF FINAL FATE!"

"DARKNESS PULSE!"

Releasing the ring that had energy on the inside with a double palm thrust, it shoots off for it's target.

Shooting forth its own attack in not just a powerful ball, but also with a dark wind following behind to speed it up.

When they collided the explosion they let off was tremendous. Allowing a dome of a mixture of their energies to be formed that engulfed them both and close to the edge of the giant pillar.

Causing blasts of winds and bolts of purple lightning to shoot out, striking some of the clouds close by.

On the inside both of them stood, wielding their swords for one final charge. Ash ignoring the pain that was now wracking his body, starting to lose focus with his eyes. As Kuragari was slowly taking a tight grasp of the hilt.

"Kuragari."

"Ash Ketchum."

Both even though far, somehow heard what the other had said their names in displeasure.

"DDIIIIIEEEEE!"

Shooting forth with glowing blades, Ash going for an upward thrust, while Kuragari went for a diagonal downward swing.

On the outside, the dome explodes into a tornado that blew up several floors of the pillar below them, causing the waters below to get blown into small waves, also littering it with the remains of the structure.

But what occurred in mid air was where the climatic event was really placed.

* * *

Ash's armor was either cracked or began to fall to pieces, his wings slowly turning to bits that fell below, the left one being worse than the right, his fiery rings on his shoulders were extinguished and his helmet was cracked in various places, including a long one going down the left of both visors.

Kuragari on the other hand had the left shoulder guard partly gone and the right one completely, its lower legs getting cracked or pealing off, giving out blood along with the rest of its revealed wounds. The helmet was the same condition as Ash's with the ponytail being half gone.

As blood came down its left eye, Kuragari felt utmost pain flow through its body. Slowly looking down, the sight it saw could shock anyone.

Ash had his blade thrust upwards just below the plate, reaching out the other end of its back.

Then looking to where its own blade had partly made it through the knights weakened stated attire, between the neck and shoulder.

Now looking back into the visored eyes of the man that had fought the genetically created Pokemon.

"The armor, held much power than I.. Anticipated." Kuragari said, beginning to cough out little blood.

Trying to push in as much as he could before stating to it. "Its not only that... But the will of the person using it." Releasing his grip on his weapon, surprisingly watching Kuragari hold itself in the air.

Feeling its eyes getting heavy, one more question was asked before the last of the used energy was depleted. "Who are you, really Ketchum?"

Staring hard at the dying creation as it probably deserves the real name of the person that vanquished it.

"My name, is Satoshi Ashura Ketchum..." Taking the sword out of where it was and placing his hand over the bleeding wound after tossing the sword. "The paladin of Arceus."

A smile graced the face of the named demon, as it finally gave in to its pain and began to fall headfirst down. Sending one last telepathic thought to him as its final words.

"You were a worthy opponent than the other souls I have taken.. I. Thank you." Before its body began to disintegrate into black shadows. Leaving behind only the sword and the dark plate it was powered from and possibly corrupted by.

Finally giving in to his own pain, Ash gave a wince before he began to fall. Until a blue spherical shield appears round him half way, keeping him from a quicker death.

Opening his eyes slowly to see that the one that had saved him was the dragon of time Dialga. And it wasn't alone, with it were the dragon of space Palkia and the creator of not only his armor, but the Pokemon universe as he knew it, Arceus.

"Well done, Chosen one. You have defeated the darkened one." Arceus' calm voice spoke telepathically to him inside his head.

Slowly nodding as a thank you reply, he manages to ask, ignoring the pain just. "What will happen.. Now." Clutching onto the wound harder now.

With a saddened sigh, Arceus nods to Palkia, who agreed back for some reason. Raising one of its arms, it began to glow with its aura.

The next thing Ash knew, was that the dark plate was infront of the being of space, inside a protective sphere.

"Alas, the darkened one known as Kuragari shall return, as long as the dark plate of which it resides in remains intact." After finishing, Palkia gave a roar before flying off into the sky.

Before he could ask what was happening, Arceus beat him to it.

"Palkia is giving Dialga and I enough time to proceed." Now looking down at the injured human.

"Proceed, with what?" Ash asked, trying to raise himself, but failing.

"If you wish, we could send you back to a day where you will relive to become stronger before Kuragari's plate was even discovered. That way none of this chaos would have happened. You will also need to pass certain tasks as before, as I will send the armor back along with you, plus one of your Pokemon of your choice."

Sensing the smile on the mans face, already knowing who he had picked.

"If its to fix this.. I'll do it!" Not needing to think about it if it were to help make everything right.

Wordlessly Arceus' eyes glowed. Having Ash's armor, body suit and weapons become plate form and beginning to slowly circle the encased man on the outside.

Dialga's then reacted the same as Arceus, allowing a harmless light blue beam fire onto the sphere from its chest. Allowing the plates to spin faster and faster, generating more energy that made the blue sphere transformed into an explosion of light.

Each plate flew inside to join in on what was happening, that would change the world to make it a better place than what it is now.

On the inside as his vision slowly began to blur, Ash thought of one last thing before he was slipped away. 'I'm sorry everyone, but I have to do this to see you all happy like we once were before all this. I''ll never forget any of you.'

With this the chaotic future had come to a forgotten end for all, as their only hope was sent far back to who knows when to fix everything and maybe make it a better place than the nightmare they all had to live in because of one Pokemon.

END OF PROLOGUE!

* * *

How is it for you so far for a first chapter?

The armor holds more power, so I thought not to spoil everything it has to offer.

I looked it up first and Kuragari means Darkness in Japanese and I thought it would fit well for it.

Now when doing this I would need to catch up with my Pokemon episodes, thats going far back, but with whats included things intend to be different. What are they will you ask? You would have to wait and see.

And if Ashura is a made up name by someone on this site, then I hope you don't mind, PM me about it and will talk.

Till Then!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them except for the OC's I put in.

The chapter of this story is finally up, I had to look at the first episode to get this right. Even put in my own things, anyway enjoy and review on what you think. Also the inspiration came from the newly released Pokemon Black & White game

* * *

As he was covered in the flash of light by both Dialga and Arceus, the dying Ash could hear the final words of the god like being as everything began to become a blur.

"Pass the challenging battles to gain back each of the plates. Become stronger to fight the threats you may encounter, and remember to be careful of the power each of them would bring. Fare well."

The last two words came as an echo, along with one more flash that shall change his whole life as it will send him somewhere in time.

* * *

Pokemon: The adventure begins anew.

1: I choose you my friend, always!

* * *

He shot up from his bed after what he had went through, discovering the difference of some things.

Looking around he could definitely tell that he was in his old bedroom by telling of the Pokemon stuff all around, including his Poke-ball quilt.

The second thing he noticed was that looking at himself, he found to be much younger. His ten year old self, having lost his tan and muscles, along with the scar he had gained and the injuries he had sustained in his final battle.

Seeing that he was wearing his old green pajama's, he looks round underneath his bed on the desk for a calender he recalls having. Managing to spot it, he could make out the day that was circled in red, putting a shocked look on his face.

Before losing his hold on the side he moves onto his back, looking up to the ceiling, his arms out to their sides and mouth opened. "I'm.. I'm ten again, Arceus he.. Had Dialga bring me back to the day I became a trainer and... Pikachu!" Shooting up once more, being careful to say it quietly as the sun was soon to rise.

Even though he hadn't received Pikachu yet, Ash was hoping Arceus had done something to make sure the electric mouse was with him before Dialga had sent him back. But there was no sign of him... And it made Ash upset to the brink of tears, not only for one of his best friends, but all the others that he had lost.

"Dawn, May, Brock, Misty..." Not wanting to go on, wiping his eyes with a sniff. He looks out the window, seeing that if things were the same as they were back then, then that would mean he would have to get up at the same time to pick out his first Pokemon. Except with all the things that has happened, he doubted he would get any sleep. Until a couple of minutes went by and he was out like a light. Apparently the entire event had exhausted him.

* * *

The sun soon rose and Ash had actually woken up 5 minutes than he did the last time. After getting himself ready into his first traveling attire, feeling a little trip down memory lane. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, seeing that his mother was no where to be seen.

"Mom? Hello!" Walking into the kitchen to see it empty, it was sort of a good thing really. If Ash had seen her, he did not know how he would react at the sight of her kind smile. The last time he had seen it was when...

Shaking the memory out of his head, Ash simply took an apple and walked out of the house, on his way to Professor Oaks lab, where he would hopefully be reunited with his best friend.

"Ash?" Delia asks walking down part of the stairs in bit of a confusion. Shrugging as if she had actually heard her sons voice, when really she knew he was a heavy sleeper and was probably still in bed.

* * *

Walking calmly down the path whilst eating his apple, Ash was taking his time to survey the place that he remembered was a destroyed town, but now stood peaceful once again to those that live in it. Where the Pidgey could be seen flying overhead on a beautiful sunny day.

And where the beginner Pokemon trainers would gain their first Pokemon from Prof Oak, and thats where Ash was heading for. Two reasons of why he was taking his time, one was so he could be sure that the last Pokemon he would pick was Pikachu. The second was if everything had been brought to the brink of him restarting his journey, then that would mean everyone he knew had reverted back to when he knew them. That also means he would have to come across his friend/rival Gary Oak.

Showing himself off on how he had gotten his Pokemon before he had. 'I am not letting him get to me this time.' Were Ash's thoughts, finishing up his apple and throwing it away. Going into a quicker pace with his hands in his jean pockets.

Once he got there a crowd of people were outside, gathered round for Gary Oak as he was about to start his journey.

'Damn, thought he'd be gone by the time I got here.' Ash thought in his head, a little irritated about his timing. Standing on the bridge, he looks to the red convertible and asks himself. "Makes me wonder, if he did any traveling by foot back then." Muttering the words as he decided to get this show on the road.

Hearing the cheerleaders call out his name, Ash was looking for a way to break through. He didn't want a repeat of last time, so he did the only thing that came to his head. Taking in a deep breath. "MOVE IITTT!" Getting everyone infront spooked at the loudness from behind them, making sure to get rid of the grin as they parted.

Seeing the confusion on Gary's face, that turned into a smirk after seeing who it was. "Well, well, well, if it isn't, Ashy boy! A little late, aren't you?" Walking to the front, ignoring the eyes that were on him. Ash had on a bored look, shrugging his shoulders before giving him an answer.

"It was a nice day, so I thought I'd take my time." Being calm and ignoring the questioning look on Gary's face, until he asked.

"Take your time? Were starting our Pokemon journey today remember? You'd be lucky to get a Pokemon right now with your dumb luck. Oh well, whatever you get would probably be weak as you." Gary shook his head with raised arms, almost feeling sorry for Ash.

'Shows what you know.' He thought in his head, then asked him out loud. "Then I take it, you already got your first Pokemon from Professor Oak?" Trying to hide the fact that he was not at all interested.

Gary simply showed Ash by taking out an enlarged Poke-ball, and spun it on a finger. "Yeah, I got mine from grampa. But don't think I'm gonna show you what I picked, loser!" Catching the ball in his hand, giving Ash a glare.

'Oh I don't know, seeing your Blastoise as a Squirtle wouldn't be so bad.' Ash thought already knowing, but held himself against saying it.

Shrugging at the glare, Ash had said to him. "Didn't think you would. Oh well, maybe someday right?" Having Gary give him a weird stare as if something were wrong.

'What's wrong with this guy? Normally I'd get something out of him by now. Pfft, what a loser.' Were Gary's thoughts, deciding to make his leave.

"Whatever loser, I'd better go before you become even weirder and it would start to affect me." Starting to walk over to his ride, his cheer squad following behind along with the people.

Ash had a scowl while watching him drive off, thinking to himself. 'What an asshole, I prefer him as I knew him after the Silver conference.'

"So you decided to show up after all." Getting Ash to turn his head, to see the man that was like family to him and his mother, Professor Samuel Oak.

With a smile as he greeted the man. "Hello Professor Oak, I'm here for my Pokemon so I could start my journey." Now being his cheery self as it was only the Prof.

Who gave a frown to the ten year old. "Yes, well, I was expecting you to turn up sooner than this." Rubbing his chin as he continued. "I hope when you travel that you intend to be a good trainer. And not something like I overheard you talk to Gary with."

Making Ash scratch the back of his head, being a little stupid at being that much calm and such. "Sorry, Professor Oak. I just didn't want to lose my temper on Gary, not today anyway."

Slowly agreeing with him a little. "Yes, you two have been like that since I can remember. How about we go inside now." With an agreed nod from Ash, the two made their way up the stairs to the lab.

'I'm coming buddy.' Was Ash's last thoughts, putting a smile on his face.

* * *

Inside the lab.

They now stood in the lab facing a metal circular machine/table containing three Poke-balls, the protective dome opening both ways. With a glance at the boy, Prof Oak could see that Ash's attention was pretty much focused on the clock on the wall across from them.

"Is something wrong, Ash?" He asked in a little confusion, since a moment ago said boy seemed anxious to receive his first Pokemon and now he was looking at the time.

"Hmm?" Snapping Ash out of his thoughts, he turns his head to answer. "Well, Professor. Seeing that I'm pretty late, are the Pokemon. I mean, did the others.."

"Came already and got theirs?" The professor cuts in by asking, getting a nodded yes.

"Sorry to say Ash, but they did." In an apologetic tone, seeing the downcast look the boy had. "Although," He started, beginning to think. Having Ash's head to perk up slightly, hoping what he had to say was what he hoped, even if he did know.

Looking a little unsure though, "There is still one more, but I, uh..." "Professor, I'll take it!" Ash this time cuts him off quickly, sounding eager that he would take any Pokemon.

The center of the table opens and a forth Poke-ball appeared with a thunderbolt above the button. Taking the ball into his hand, Professor Oaks says to Ash before giving it to him. "I think I should warn you, there is a problem with this last one." Giving the ball a glance, pretty much worried for the trainer if he gave him what was inside this one.

"It's alright, Professor Oak, I'm sure I can handle anything you would give me." Trying to reassure the man, holding his hand out to receive it. With a sigh of defeat he hands it to him. "Well, in that case." Sounding a little nervous.

It took a second for the ball to open and a yellow light filled the room, with the inhabitant within the ball appearing on the table. Once the light faded they uncovered their eyes, to see a yellow furred creature, with pointy black tipped ears, red circular cheeks, a thunderbolt shaped tail with a bit of brown on the bottom of it, and having brown stripes on its back.

"Pikachu." It softly said, giving the two a small smile.

"Its name is Pikachu." Prof Oak stated, introducing Ash to his chosen Pokemon. Giving the boy a happy look. 'Great to see you, buddy.' He thought to himself. Picking it up he said to the professor while looking at the yellow mouse. "I'll bet it's the best than all the others."

"You'll see." Was all he replied with, a plain look on his face as if waiting for something to happen.

Giving the Pokemon a hug, unaware of the ticked off look he was given. "Hi Pikachu!Its good to see you." He greeted it with.

"Kachu, Pikapi." (Same here, Ash.) It muttered, before giving the trainer a painful shock throughout his body. "It is also known as an electric mouse, its usually shy but can sometimes have an electrifying personality." Oak informs him, just as the attack had stopped. Showing a crispy fried other than that okay Ash. His younger body not quite used to being shocked than his older one.

"You don't say." Ash said, shaking his head a little to get his brain to jump start. "Shocking, isn't it." Oak said with a deadpanned look. "Now take these, your Pokedex and Poke-balls." Holding out both items in his hands.

Reaching out for them, the second he touched them. "Thank YOOOUUUU!" "YOUR WELCOOMMMEEE!" Both of them this time getting shocked by the electric mouse.

* * *

Outside the lab.

Coming down the steps the three of them, Pikachu now being on Ash's shoulder, but still avoiding eye contact with him.

They came to the sight of a crowd of people, lesser than the one Gary had, but it was thoughtful of them to come see him off. "Mom?" Trying to sound a little surprised, seeing her at the front, holding his old green and yellow lined bag.

Walking up to him with a smile. "Oh Ash, I am so proud of you, your finally going to fulfill your dream and start your Pokemon training. But I'm, really going to miss you so much.." Hiding her tears with the back pack.

"Aww, mom." Feeling upset on leaving his mother, again.

The next part came as he remembered, his mom telling him what she had packed and handing some of them into his arms. Until he cuts her off. "Thanks mom, but Pokemon trainers have to try and look after themselves. But thanks for what you did, I appreciate it." He says to her in kindness. Ignoring the snickering from a certain mouse.

"It was no trouble, honey. Hmm? Is that your Pokemon?" She asks now noticing Pikachu on her sons shoulder.

"Yep. This is Pikachu." Happily introducing it to them, giving a side ways glance to it. "But Ash, aren't Pokemon supposed to stay inside their Poke-balls?" She asked questionably. Pikachu gave his friend a glance, seeing how he was going to answer this.

Scratching the back of his head, trying to think of something. When a quick thought came to his mind. "Well, I thought I'd get to know Pikachu a little better outside. You know to be more friends with it that way." Pikachu gave a small smile to him, appreciating the answer rather him trying to get him inside that confinement of a ball.

Delia seemed to have liked the answer as well, along with some of the other people. "Oh! That is sweet of you Ash, I'm sure you'll both become great together!" Happily saying to both of them.

'You don't know the half of it.' Were Ash's thoughts at what she had said.

* * *

After the farewells and good lucks from the towns people, Ash and Pikachu were soon off. With Ash getting a whispered bit of information from Prof Oak, saying to him. "If Pikachu comes to shocking you again, remember that the rubber gloves your mom packed can block off the electricity." Handy information but he still had that memory in his head of Pikachu shocking everyone before they were even off.

As they walked out of town Ash now having his back pack, and Pikachu on his shoulder, still avoiding eye contact. At least he wasn't being dragged by that clothesline like last time and Ash was wearing his normal gloves, rather than the rubber ones.

"Pikachu, are you still not talking to me?" He asks, having his best friend avoid communicating with him. Pikachu simply nods his head, replying as a yes.

"Is it because I left you and the others behind to go fight Kuragari?" Asking another question, to receive the same reply. So with a sigh Ash looks down somewhat guilty, but explained his reason. "The reason I did it was because, well. No offense but I didn't want you guys to get seriously hurt or pretty much worse."

Turning his head to face him with a glare. "Pi Pikapi, pikachu kachu pika!" (But Ash, we trained with you at the time remember!)

"I know, but Kuragari was at a whole different level. I didn't want any of you lost, not when you guys had a family of your own to..." Pikachu's eye's snapped open, cutting Ash off from finishing what he was saying. "PIKACHU KACHU!" (YOU HAD ONE YOURSELF!) Hearing that got Ash to stop, finding themselves in a familiar spot but payed no heed of it for now.

Releasing a sigh before talking again. "I know, and it hurt me a lot after leaving them like that." A mixed look of guilt and depression covering his face. "I just didn't want that monster to go any further in harming the planet than it already had... But I can say this though, Arceus bringing us back to this day. Means that we have to try and get stronger before Kuragari makes its appearance."

Lifting his head high to the sky, another thought came to him as he gained a serious look this time. "Or we could try and prevent it somehow."

"Chu." (Yeah.) Pikachu sounded sad though at responding to that. Having his head down, his memories of what they had both left behind being entered into his head.

Seeing the saddened look on his best friends face, Ash had said to him in reassurance. "I know how you feel, Pikachu. But look at it this way, if we prevent Kuragari's coming. Then we can have a better future for not only ourselves but everyone else too, including our kids." Liking that idea, he was about to say something, when a flapping sound got his ears to perk up.

Both pair's of eyes looked over to see a Pidgey landing in the grass, looking for something to eat. "Heh, that brings back memories, huh, pal." Ash had said with a smile, taking out his Pokedex as his friend had agreed with him.

Taking a scan after opening it up, a picture came up along with the voice. "Pidgey is a flying Pokemon. Among all the flying Pokemon it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokemon trainers to test his Pokemon's skills."

Closing it and putting it away with his eyes closed. "I don't think we should make an almost repeat like last time. Besides, we have an old friend to catch up with, so..." Not needing to finish what he meant. Deciding to have a seat by the same tree he had remembered, setting his bag aside and watching the bird wander.

Things were a lot peaceful now without certain mess ups happening. But it was those mess ups that got them to be friends in the first place later on. Hearing some struggling sounds from his bag, Ash didn't have to look to know what it was.

"Pikachu, can you tell our little friend here to ask for something to eat. Instead of trying to steal it." Now moving his head. Seeing a Rattata trying to open the zipper.

Noticing that the human had seen him, the little Pokemon jumps back with a growling sound. Pikachu just blinks at it, while Ash just shrugs. Deciding to give it a little help this time, by opening his bag and taking out a packet of crisps.

Staring with a tilt of the head in suspicion on what the human was up to. Opening the packet he took a couple out, holding them out for the purple mouse to take. "Here you go." Taking slow steps at first till it took a sniff, to smell that they maybe harmless. With a smile, showing its full teeth. It gratefully took one and started munching on it.

Happy that it at least liked it, he offered Pikachu the packet. "May as well have a little snack while were here." Getting approval before taking it after he had taken some more out to give.

As they were munching keen eyes were watching them from a little deeper in the grass. A spark of a little anger could be noticed. "Sssppearr!" It hissed quietly, about ready to make its move.

Licking its lips after finishing. Rattata had looked at the two as they were readying to leave. "Well, maybe will see you around sometime, Rattata, for now..." He was interrupted as Pikachu gave a warning cry of. "PIKAPI!" (ASH!) Before "Spearowww!" Then he had to duck, for the flying Pokemon to pass overhead.

"It can't be." He spoke with surprise, looking up to see a Spearow was coming round. Not just any Spearow, it felt familiar for some reason. "It maybe the same one." Ash had said before dropping once more after the flying type tried to aim a peck for his head.

Looking up with a glare, Pikachu pretty much had enough and jumps off of Ash's shoulder, ready for a battle. "Lets go Pikachu, give him a thundershock!" Ash yells out, pointing at the target.

As the bird flew this time going for the electrical mouse. Pikachu surrounded himself with electricity, launching his attack at the Spearow that gained effective results. Sending the flying type crashing after Pikachu had moved out of its range.

Slowly getting to its feet, Spearow glared at Pikachu, then to its trainer with Rattata by his side. Noticing what it was about to do, Ash quickly took a Poke-ball out. "I'm not letting this happen again! Go Poke-ball!" Giving it a hard toss.

But Spearow simply spun and knocks it back with its wing. Taking a deep breath to let out a call.

"RATTATTTA!" Rattata had jumped in with its mouth open and took a bite out of one of its wings, holding onto it.

Not believing the brave Pokemons actions, it may have given Ash the right opportunity. Using the same ball after catching it. "Rattata, get off it quick!" He warned it, giving the ball another try.

After hearing him the Pokemon quickly let go and ran off. Leaving the ball to hit Spearow and send it inside.

The trio waited for the shaking ball to finally stop, along with the red light and Spearow had been caught. Not believing it Ash had went close as if it were to pop out and attack, but he picked up the ball and held it high.

"Alright, I caught a Spearow!" He yelled out to the two.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu had said, holding up both paws.

"Rattataaa!" The second Pokemon had called out, wanting to join in.

Staring at the Poke-ball in his hand, Ash couldn't believe it himself. The Spearow that had caused him and Pikachu trouble on his first day as a trainer. The same one that had evolved into a Fearow, thus having Ash to make a difficult decision in leaving one of his best Pokemon friends to look after his evolved kind, was caught and in the ball that he was holding right now.

"Pikachu pika." (Thanks for the help.) Pikachu had said to the Rattata, gratefully shaking paws.

"Rattata, ratta." (No problem, glad I could.) It responded happily with.

Putting the ball away onto his belt, Ash also gave his thanks to the purple mouse. "Appreciate what you did, Rattata. If you hadn't done that, we'd be in big trouble."

With this much praise Rattata was gaining a blush and made it scratch the side of its head sheepishly. Making the three go into a short laugh.

* * *

After splitting from Rattata, who unbeknownst to them was saddened of their leaving. Ash and Pikachu found themselves walking through the forest, on their way to Viridian City, including a certain place.

"Pikapi, pikachu pika..?" (Ash, isn't this where..?) He was about to ask from his shoulder, but said trainer had known what he was gonna say. "I know Pikachu. But we can't see Misty right now." Looking downcast at what he had said, making Pikachu looked stunned.

"Kachu chupi!" (What do you mean we can't!) He practically yelled.

"Because, A: I don't want to explain the whole Arceus armor quest, cause she'll think I'm nuts. And B: I don't want to hear her complain about that stupid bike we trashed if we wrecked it again." As if being psychic at what he was about to say. "And if you make that happen 'accidentally', then your spending a few days grounded in your Poke-ball." As if scolding a child.

Getting him to be silent, until his ears perked up at the sound of something faint. Looking in the direction, he had jumped off and started to run to where it came from. "Pikachu, get back here!" Ash had tried to call out to him, giving chase. Unaware of the dark clouds that were coming.

Passing tree's and curious looks of Pokemon that were watching the duo run by them, they soon came to a covered area of tree's and tall grass. What got their attention though, was the old stone pedestal, having a similar aged wooden shrine with closed doors, vines wrapped round underneath and seemed to be green on the roof of it.

"Thats odd, I never remember seeing this here. And it looks like its been here for years." He had said, inspecting it after getting close. Taking a glance on Ash's shoulder once again, Pikachu gave a tilt of the head at it.

"You don't think.." Ash started to say, moving his hands in to open the door.

With a swift move he thrusts the doors open, as if something may pop out or something, seeing that inside was a stone sphere. Staring at it in slight confusion, Ash had reached in carefully incase of any kind of tricks, which were none.

Thinking that this couldn't possibly be the summoning sphere he had used to transform with. The warm radiating energy he would feel was no where, just cold emptiness of stone. Holding the sphere with a saddened look, seeing that if this was the true sphere and the energy was gone, then hope was lost if he couldn't think of something.

Just as he was about to say something, the sphere flickered with a dim light on the inside. It began to become more active, brighter and expanding on the outside that covers the two of them. Unaware of the Pokemon that ran at the light that they were covered in.

* * *

Unknown Domain.

It was strange one second they were in a forest, the next they were in a huge circular crystal field, with a stone wall surrounding them, and over sized crystal boulders in various parts.

Both staring round in confusion Ash asked with the sphere still in hand at his side. "Pikachu, what just happened?"

"Pikachu?" (I don't know?) The yellow mouse answered, staring round the place. "Rat rattata?" (How did we get here?) A confused Rattata had asked at Ash's side. Getting both of their attentions, looking down at the awestruck Pokemon.

"Rattata.. What are you...?" Before Ash could finish, the sphere he held faintly glowed, then shot out of his hand. Flying into an outstretched paw, belonging to a white furred Riolu, having the normal red eyes color. It was standing on top of one of the tall boulders near the end of the field, with a frown on its face.

**(Welcome Ash Ketchum, chosen one of Arceus.)** It spoke in a females voice, using telepathy it would seem, as the three of them had heard her.

"How do you know my name? And why are we here?" He spoke in an ordering tone to get his answers, not liking the looks of the place already. Leaping off and landing onto her feet with little grace, she made her way over in a slow pace.

**(Allow me to introduce myself first. I am the Riolu known as Leina, and I am your test.)** Stopping so that the sphere in her paw turns into aura particles and becomes one with the ground.

**(To gain the sphere and plate inside it. You must lay one hit to either my head or my chest. Use as many Pokemon as you like at the same time, you will not leave until either the task is complete. Or you all die.)**

One hit? That was all, and he could use both Pikachu and Spearow? Seemed unfair to Ash as it was only one Pokemon he was up against. "Okay then, will take your test!" Accepting the terms as well as taking out Spearows Poke-ball. Pikachu jumps off of his shoulder, getting ready for a battle. While Ash tossed the ball and released the Pokemon inside.

"Spear? Row...?" (What the? Where...?) It spoke in confusion, till it turned to see the human that it attacked with the Rattata, instantly going into a glare. "Spearrr!" (Youuu!) Sounding threatening to the two.

"Pika chupika, pikachu." (Don't even think about it, we have a problem as it is.) Pikachu tries to calm the bird down, giving a glare to do so.

Both of them looked like they were going to fight eachother, so Ash had to step in this time before it could escalate. "Stop you guys, we have something important to do right now." Pikachu had listened, though Spearow had turned its head away in disobedience.

Staring at them, thinking that they would need some work done working together from the looks of it. So not to prolong their argument, Leina had cupped her paws on her right, creating an aura sphere. Launching it at the unsuspecting trio.

"Ra, ratta!" (Hey, look out!) The purple mouse had yelled out in warning to them. But was too late as the sphere had struck inches away from them, knocking them down on either their side or back.

Getting slowly to his feet Ash had sent a glare over to Leina. Who had stood ready to fight. **(Don't expect me to go easy at all.)** Speaking in a serious voice, going back into her fighting stance.

"Okay then. Pikachu, lets see what she can do against your agility!" He had begun with. Having Pikachu forget about his argument with Spearow, and charge in on the Riolu.

Watching the mouse zipping from side to side in her direction, thinking it may have been a way to dodge her Aura sphere. But she had more then that.

Turning in the direction of where he would appear, she held out a paw. Pikachu went in for a tackle from appearing on her right, seeing that she was already waiting and was held by the outstretched paw. Then he was blasted by a light green blast.

"Pikaa!" Sending him flying away onto his back.

"Alright then. Spearow, time to join in." Ash had said to the bird, only to look at said Pokemon looking away from both him and the battlers. "Spearow, if you don't help none of us will be leaving this place." Still not making it budge.

"Rattattta!" (I'll go and help him!) The brave mouse had yelled, rushing in without a word from the trainer about it.

"Rattata get back here!" Ash had called out to it, getting no reply. Having Ash clench his teeth and glared, trying to think of a way out of this.

Managing to dodge an Aura sphere, Pikachu launched an electric attack. Making Riolu leap away with some flips.

The attack ceased and Leina had landed on her feet. "Raaat!" That caused her to swing round with her leg out, catching Rattata with a kick, sending it back slightly.

**(So you want to fight as well. Curious, a Pokemon not caught is helping a human regardless. Or is it because you cannot leave either?)** Leina had asked it, receiving a glare from the Rattata.

"Rattatta rat, raata." (I'm doing this to repay them, and I want to.) It spoke with a growl.

"Rattata." Ash quietly said, hearing and understanding what the purple mouse had said. Hearing the only human call out the Pokemons name, made Spearow open one eye to stare in their direction.

Both Pokemon fought with Ash doing his best, but Leina, using her senses. Being almost a match to a Lucario's level, predicting which way their attacks would come.

* * *

Outside of the battle area unknown to all, a girl, same age as Ash, was sitting in a tree, escaping the downpour, being un-effected by the thunder and lightning.

Staring into a white dome where the combatants were battling, seeing through it with the iris of her eyes glowing with a white aura and her pupils a bright gray.

With an unpleased look. "Huuh, I thought Arceus said this guy was special." In a pouty childish way, swinging her legs out of boredom.

* * *

As Leina had sent them to the ground once again with a tornado spin kick. Staring at them as if they weren't even a warm up to her.

Ash on the other hand looked on in worry, no matter how much he could think, Leina would fight back with something, either with aura spheres or mostly hand to hand. And he couldn't give up and try again cause this is a fight to the death kind of thing.

'Pikachu can't use volt tackle or iron tail cause he's know where near to the level of learning them, and I think Rattata would only know its basic moves such as tackle and bite. What am I gonna do?' He thought, looking down with a frown and clenched his fist at the predicament he and the Pokemon were in.

"Row!" (Hey!) Hearing that snapped him out of it, gazing at the glaring bird infront of him. "Spearow? Spear row spea!" (Aren't you going to help? Or stand and watch as they take their beating!)

His mouth was opened but no words escaped him, unsure of what to say after that outburst.

Spearow flapped its wings to become eye level with Ash's, its glare not receding. "Spearow, spear!" (If your not going to help, then I will!) Then heads off right for the battle. Leaving behind a speechless Ash.

Staring at the two, seeing that despite minor injury they were still trying to continue, then came an unfamiliar angered call.

"Speeeaarrrow!"

Raising her head to see the Spearow that belonged to Ash and had refused to battle, had decided to join after all. Jumping aside for the bird to fly pass, she watched it circle round and move in between the other two.

Ash on the other hand was thinking to what Spearow had said, muttering to himself. "It's not like I'm trying. Leina's at a different level than the others and this field provides the cover, but..."

"That didn't stop you before in all your other battles." A voice similar to his own had spoken out. Having Ash to look around to see no other human around. "What the..?"

"Are you just going to stand there and think? Or are you going to start putting your mind to what is now? Look at them."

Doing as the voice said, Ash was seeing everything as if it were slow motion. Pikachu landing on one of the crystal boulders, jumping off to avoid an aura sphere.

Spearow had swooped in with its sharp beak, with Rattata leaping in with an opened mouth.

"They are still fighting, maybe waiting for you to do something."

Seeing Leina grab the purple mouse, tossing it at the incoming bird. "What can I do? It took a year or two for me to control my aura after I had finished my journey in Unova... Now I don't want to even risk it."

Clenching his fists his watchful eyes still on the battle.

"You can still think, can't you? The Gyms you had fought in, the leagues you had competed against. No matter how strong your opponent you still fought your hardest, even going back for a second round."

Ash seemed to have been enlightened with a little motivation from the voice, bringing his determination high. "Who are you anyway? Or am I going crazy talking to myself?"

Feeling as if a shrug was given to him. "I am just a little fighting spirit if you wish to call me that, or..." Hearing the voice had changed to one that he had not heard from in a while since he had arrived in this time.

"I am the one that had helped to bring you to this era of your journey."

"A-Arceus?"

"I wish for you to do your best, to assure that the darkened year doe's not come.. And in doing so, I have granted you this one last gift. Use it wisely Ashura, and farewell." With that as the voice of Arceus had left him, a yellow ring appears underneath Ash's feet. Getting the Pokemons attention.

* * *

Including the mysterious girl that was watching intriguingly at what she was seeing before her.

"Hmm.. This is starting to get interesting." Was all she said before giggling.

* * *

The ring beneath him glowed brighter and aura particles started shooting upwards like a reverse shower. Ash felt no pain, but quite the opposite. He felt as if something had awoken inside of him.

Affecting his eyes mostly, releasing a blast of aura from both, giving no wordless reaction.

As they stood/flew watching this, covering their eyes at the light, Pikachu was the only one trying to run to his friend in absolute worry. "Pikapi!" (Ash!)

Before he could reach him though the aura was released in a shockwave, covering Ash in a yellow light. Knocking Pikachu back with a roll, staring at his best friend as the light soon faded away.

His shoulders were slumped and his head was down, his body slightly smoking from the energy that had been unleashed. Fading away, Ash had raised his head with eyes closed.

Both Pikachu and Rattata were in question if he was alright, Leina had narrowed her eyes and asked herself on what had just happened, Spearow had the same question with a tilt of its head.

* * *

And outside the mysterious girl had a frowned look as if knowing what had happened to him.

"Arceus had made his move." Her frown now turned to a happy grin. "Well then Mr. Ketchum, lets see how you do with your new gift."

* * *

When the boy had finally opened his eyes, the Pokemon were surprised at what had happened to them. The iris' were glowing with a light blue aura and white pupils with no other physical changes.

Many things had went through his mind right now because of this change, nothing out of shock or any emotion like that. More along the lines of images of assumptions on attacks that may come, among other things. In other words this was not a skill made for mostly power, but for what looks to be knowledge.

He simply felt nothing different apart from his mind being filled with much information specifically for this battle.

"Pikapi?" (Ash?) Pikachu said in confusion and worry, unsure if this was still his friend due to the glowing eyes.

Despite the change it felt somewhat normal to Ash. So looking at his electric friend with a reassured smile, he had said to him. "I'm fine Pikachu... Actually, I feel a little bit more than that." Looking at his hands noticing that they were a lot clearer to see than before for some reason, as if he could faintly see the aura around them.

Clenching both of them he raises his head so he could look at the questionable face of the Riolu. "Hope you were just warming up, Leina. Because a real battles coming right now!" Pointing a finger to the aura using Pokemon, making her startled as if the guy went mad.

"Pikachu, give Leina your thundershock attack!"

Glad to hear this from his friend, as a sign that he was back in the game. He spun round and began to charge up his attack.

"Piiika-Chuuuu!" Launching the attack straight for the Riolu, who had quickly rolled out of the way to dodge.

"Rattata, move in with quick attack!"

Shooting her head to see the purple mouse moving in fast, she braces herself and jumps a little high to avoid.

"Spearow, fly at her with peck!"

Managing to curl her body with a backwards spin, without looking at the bird coming at her, but sensing it. A successful landing made with a paw to the ground.

Leina cups both paws to her right side, charging up an aura sphere, picking her target carefully. Being Pikachu as it was the one in her sights.

"Pikachu, get behind one of the nearby boulders!"

Looking quickly and spotting one that he thought he could make it to, so he gave it a shot.

Firing the sphere at the electric mouse, catching the ground as he had made it the rest of the way behind the 'shield' with a jump.

"Rattata, move in with bite!" Hearing this made Leina move her head, glaring at the other mouse that flew at her with its mouth opened.

Using her left arm to take the attack, allowing Rattata to chomp on it. While she was shaking it off, Spearow had looked over to the trainer, for some reason waiting for instructions when he could make a move while she was distracted.

Ash saw the birds gaze on him, giving him one of the ideas roaming in his thoughts. "Spearow, fly high above Leina and dive down with peck!"

With a slight nod Spearow did as told and ascended above the aura Pokemon, going into a barrel roll descent.

Finally getting Rattata off, Leina had looked up with irritation at the Spearow that was coming down. As she prepared to use an aura sphere, she could hear Ash saying. "Pikachu, come out and launch a thundershock!"

Said electric wielder jumped on top of the boulder he hid behind, began charging up for another attack.

Using the already created sphere she redirects the bird by having it evade it after letting it launch. Managing to just dodge the electric attack, she skids to the side and halts in a crouch, glaring at the next opponent to try a move.

Ash had stared at his teammates, seeing that exhaustion had began to takes its toll, so he might as well think of a way to end this. "Spearow, take Rattata and get as high as you can!"

Listening to what Ash had planned so far, the said bird flew in to have Rattata jump on its back. Taking them both high up, with a questioning Leina staring at this odd incomplete strategy.

"Pikachu, I know your getting tired but I'll need you to strike yourself with thundershock! Give yourself a charge up, buddy!" Ash had yelled out. Not understanding so far, but after what the two had been through over the years, he'd believe in him to the end.

Surrounding himself in his own attack, giving the electric mouse a good charge. Also having Leina to give a stare at him as well. 'This doesn't make sense?' Were her thoughts on this. A meaningless aerial show and a Pikachu shocking himself, she thought the boy may have lost it.

"Okay Spearow, go into a dive right at Leina!" He exclaimed, gaining a response back. "Spearrrrr!" With wings folded and going into a dive, Rattata had to hold onto Spearow's fur. Easily leaping back from it, she didn't expect what was to come next. "Rattata, charge in with a tackle!"

With snapped opened eyes, Rattata had used its partners back to help launch its body, using part of the speed from the descent to gain a little of its own. Having success in blocking the attack with cross blocked arms, her ears perked at once again hearing the trainers voice. "Both of you get out of there!"

Spearow being on its feet had seen the reason and had immediately flown out of the way, Rattata only listened and scurried off with help from Leina's arms. Leaving the aura Pokemon to stare both ways at them, then at the source. A speedily thunder induced Pikachu, coming right at her.

"Alright buddy, even though you haven't learned it, this might do. Thunder tackle!"

"Pikapikapika-chuuuuu!" Leaping at Leina who had cupped paws out, quickly calling on an aura sphere, but it had exploded after both had met.

* * *

Still watching the battle, with a scratch to the side of her head. "That was a different, yet odd tactic." Narrowing her eyes at the end result to see clear through.

* * *

The created small smoke cloud that was made, wasn't enough though to stop the yellow mouse from shooting out with a vertical spin, his tail surrounded in the remains of his electrical powered boost.

Slamming it into the side of the surprised Riolu's head, sending her spinning to the ground with a current flowing through. Pikachu had landed face down with a thud, totally exhausted and not finding enough strength to get up.

Everything had stood at a stand still at what just happened. Witnessing the task that was given to them to be done, with being successful in the end.

Slowly opening his eyes as if just awakening from a sleep, but was well aware what had occurred. "Pikachu!" Making a run for his friend, until he was halted by what seemed to be an invisible barrier like wall. Having Ash banging his fist against it, getting no results.

Before he could yell out something the ground beneath them all had glowed, allowing particles of aura to come out and gather in the shape of the sphere right infront of him. Above it coming from within was the plate itself glowing in an aurora of colors.

Staring at the sphere then to his friend, seeing that Rattata was now limping its way to see if he was alright. Leaving Spearow to keep a keen eye on the slowly recovering Leina.

**(Well done in passing the test young chosen one.)** A deep and wise males voice had spoken within his mind, with it continuing. **(Arceus has picked a worthy warrior to wield my power.)**

Hearing that part made Ash surprised, recalling that the plates that had formed the armor had belonged to the God like Pokemon itself, not of another life form.

**(I understand your confusion and will explain. As aura is a source of life to the living, I have been given my own life within the sphere before appearing in this world, as a way of assisting you in what I can.)**

Nodding with little understanding, listening to anything else it has to say. **(I will assist you in training to use your new skill and to awaken the usage of your aura. Be warned though, that the challenges ahead of you may have changed than what you remembered, but in hopes you will see through them.)**

The sphere had flown from its place into Ash's hand, allowing his body to be enveloped in a white light. Within seconds had expanded a little, getting the Pokemon to stare at the awed display.

Coming out from above was half of a tall white lighted figure, wielding a sword in one hand, a shield and what looks to be a trident in the other. Dragon extended wings on its back and being in a position as if it were shouting to the heavens, with its arms out and head held back.

"Invoke!" His voice coming out in an echo that startled the other inhabitants, a green burning glow happening in the center that had shown on the outside. "NOW! Power of Arceus, resonate and become one with me!"

Being said the whole arena became bathed in an explosive blinding light, having them all cover their eyes.

* * *

With the power it was giving off the girl had turned her head to avoid the blinding sight. "To much." Having to shield from it with a hand. Only to uncover them when she felt the light had gone, to see that where the shrine was placed was now gone.

Replaced by a newly growing tree, drips of rain water dropping off its leaves from the dying rain.

"Not a bad start, I guess I'm glad that I was made for this job." Nodding in acceptance as if judging the trainer, also giving a smile to where the dome had once stood. Just as the sun was breaking through the clouds.

* * *

They had appeared somehow in a clear opening to where patches of water littered in parts. Ash had stared round in confusion, but shot his sights to the fully healed up Pokemon that were in the same state. Including to Leina who was with them, giving a calm posture and giving Ash a glance along with a nod in approval.

"Pikapi!" (Ash!) Looking down to see that Pikachu was all better and had leaped into his trainers empty arms. Getting him laughing at the nuzzling Pokemon. "Good to see your alright, buddy. Same with you guys to." Seeing that Spearow and Rattata were in tip top shape, being surprised that Leina was still with them though.

Understanding the boys confused stare made the aura Pokemon raise a paw to stop him from asking the knowing question. **(I was given the mission to not only test you, but if you had succeeded. Then I am to accompany you on your journey as part of your team if I have to.)**

Not expecting that made him surprised along with Pikachu. Both Spearow and Rattata giving a glance to one another then to her.

Ash had then forgotten the subject when he had a faint sense of something coming from the sky. Causing him to move his head back, in the direction of a rainbow that had appeared after the bad weather had finally went away.

It wasn't the rainbow though that had caught his attention, but the golden bird flying over it. The same bird that he would never forget seeing on his first true day of being a trainer. Now he was looking with a smile as it continued on its path, to him for a second time on the same very day.

"Ho-oh." He said softly, not losing the warm feeling he was getting. With Pikachu giving an awestruck look at the flying legend along with Spearow and Rattata, Leina was the calmest out of all of them and merely gazed at it.

Nodding as if coming to a decision to something, he looked at Pikachu and said to him. "Well Pikachu. We may have to start from scratch on our journey, but who knows. We might find time to do it right, to get stronger with whats to come. You up for it?"

"Kachu Pikapi!" (Any time Ash!) Pumping a pawed fist high in determination of how ready he was going to be. Looking to his newly made team, Ash also says to them, mostly to Spearow. "I know this is going to be strange on what I'll be doing, but I have my reasons. So Spearow, I'll give you a choice this time. Do you want to stay and travel with us? Or go back to your flock?"

Surprised at the offer Ash had given made the bird look down to the ground, then behind as if further on to where his home was as if in plain sight. Looking back with a serious look, it had its wings opened and flew onto Ash's shoulder, thus startling the trainer.

"Spearow spear." (I guess I'll give it a shot.) Having Ash nod at the answer, before looking down at the purple mouse. "What about you, Rattata?"

It only took a couple of seconds for said mouse to answer. Rushing up Ash's leg and onto his other shoulder, giving the trainer a raised paw, happily saying. "Rattatat!" (Count me in to go!)

Leina had only to walk infront of him with no reaction already answered moments ago. Ash had then looked back once again to the fading rainbow, along with the others. His gaze moving lower to where he could make out Viridian city.

The first place where he had first encountered Team Rocket members Jessie and James, causing nothing but mostly problems for his journey. That is about to change though, cause with what he knows of the events of HIS past. He would make sure that they would not even think about interfering with his mission.

To reassure that the future that he knew would never occur again, gathering the plates of Arceus, meeting new and old friends to perhaps add to his already growing team. And one day to reunite with the family he had made over his travels.

Ash Ketchum's journey has once again started, though at the beginning, he will perhaps rise up better than last time. Who knows what the new challenges will be to come, all that he knows is that he will not face them alone at all. In this reseted world, of Pokemon.

End of chapter 1.

* * *

Normally authors would give Ash a Lucario, so I thought of putting a Riolu in its place instead of Lucario, as for Spearow and Rattata they were the first ones that came to me. And Complete Hollow was the one that helped me with what Ash had said within the light, so thanks go's out to him for it.

Review what you think on how this went, till then.


	3. Important AN

_**Unfortunate News.**_

_**I'm afraid I have unfortunate news to do with not just this story, but all my other chaptered ones. You see I have two laptops. One for working on and the other for my stories. Sometime back I had a problem concerning the small one that had my stories on and took it in to see if it could be fixed, which I'm afraid it couldn't. **_

_**The person said that it may have been possible to save the data, so I gave it a shot. I called him today (24/4/2012) and he said to me that there was nothing on it. Whatever blew inside had erased everything on it, so I'm afraid I would have to start from where I left off with what I saved on my USB stick.**_

_**Some of my fics I hadn't made a real start on the new ones so that's pretty much okay. What I am saying is that you have to wait pretty much longer for the new chapter of this story, since I didn't get a chance to update the USB stick.**_

_**Sorry to all that were looking forward to something from this story after not updating for quite some time. I was making real progress, until this unexpected thing occurred.**_

_**P.S: Ignore any other alert or whatever you get from me, because it will be the same message.**_


End file.
